Cats Getting Tongues
by pepsibassman
Summary: Some smut/seduction between Blake Belladona and Neon Katt (from season 3, relax, no spoilers).


**So, i'm proud to announce that I'm the first person with enough insanity to ship Neon and Blake. Because reasons. Also, since I'm the first one, I shal name this the Black Rainbow shipp (if the comunity decides on another name I'l proudly change).**

 **AND BEHOLD! theyurireviewer, thanks for the cover! I'ts a great art, and if some of you guys want to se more just paste the name on devianart, there are a lot of good arts there!**

 **Also, about my other fic, "Week Lovers": I lost 3 chapters when my PC shut down for no reason at all, so I'm waiting for the holidays to do more chapters (since I started working two weeks ago and didn't really had the time), and maybe end it.**

 **So, here's a little fic about this.**

* * *

"Ah, come on guys!"

"Nope, you said that if you lose you would sleep in the park. That was the deal."

"Urg… pleeeease…"

Flynt looked at her while lowering his glasses.

"Fine, you can pay me 6 months worth of dust."

Neon went pale with her partner proposal. She knew how much dust he used, specially when he used his semblance.

"… Which park?"

"Brrrr…"

 _Cold_.

Usually it was no cold in Vale at this time of the year, but this night was especially cold.

Neon just wanted to sit in her room and have a nice can of energy drink, but she had to bet her comfortable night in the hotel right before the match. Not that complain now would change anything.

The worst part wasn't even the cold night, it was the cardboard box that Flynt gave to her when she was heading out for the park. Well, she was part cat, so she indeed liked that sort of thing, but the smirk on her teammate face was just too annoying.

That being said, she was now behind a bench and some brushes, protecting herself against the wind.

"Hey, you were in the tournament today, right?"

"Kyaa!"

Neon jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke behind her. Although she screamer mostly because she never imagined someone could sneak behind her, she found the reason shortly after turning her head back.

A beautiful young woman was behind Neon, with silky black hair and a black bow on the top of her head, and hypnotic amber eyes staring at her. She noticed the bow twitching lightly, so she imagined the other one was also a faunus.

"Ah… Erm… Eh?"

"What? Did the cat ate your tongue?"

She noticed the pun after a few seconds later than she should, as she was staring the eyes of the other girl.

"Hey!"

"Haha, sorry. So what a competitor of the Vytal Festival is doing sleeping alone in this park?"

Neon blushed slightly, and told her about the bet she made with her team leader and partner.

"Oh, that was harsh."

"Yes, a bit. By the way, what is your name lady?"

"Lady? Haha you flatter me too much. Anyway, Blake Belladona, member of team RWBY and Yang's partner." She said with a mischievous grin on her face that grew even more when Neon noticed what she was saying.

"Erm… Well… I…"

Neon started to panic a little being face to face with the partner of the girl she had make fun earlier that day.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I was holding myself for not to laugh when you made fun of her."

Neon eyes glowered like the star and Blake finally noticed how cute Neon was. While blush a little bit, she grabbed Neon hand and pulled her up.

"So, what about you do not sleep in this park?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's fine? I don't want to be a burden. Much les cause the destruction of you dorm."

"Don't worry. Weiss finally noticed that Yang liked her, so they're spending the night out. As for Ruby, I think she is playing in JNPR dorm room. She don't like to be alone."

Neon noticed something between the lines there.

"So you was spending the night out?" she asked which a sad tone and a little bit of sadness.

"Nah, I was just going to eat some sushi and then spend the night at a Book Cafe."

"Hmmm… Can I ask one thing?"

"What would that be?" Blake asked while opening the dorm room and letting Neon enter.

"Why do you hid the fact that you're a faunus." Neon asked when the other girl closed the door.

Blake looked with surprised eyes at the girl in front of her.

"I saw your bow twitching."

"…Urg."

She sat at her bed.

"Well, a lot of things happened before I enrolled at beacon."

"Ok. I was just a little bit curious, but I know when its better to stay quiet."

"…Thanks…."

"Oh, can I use the shower? I'm like, super gross right now."

Blake smiled, thanking for the chance of subject.

"Go on. I'll pick some clothes for you."

Neon hushed to the bathroom before Blake end the sentence. When the bathroom door closed, Blake was feeling a little sad, because the "gross" smell of the other girl had caught her attention in a slightly different way.

 _I'm kinda horny now_. She thought.

* * *

While Neon was bathing, Blake left some of her own clothes for her to use. She made sure to select some of her naughty underwear, in the hope that something might happen that night.

That act hadn't gone without notice from Neon's part, and she realized right when she saw the underwear that was given to her. She licked her lips, felling a shiver come down from her spine.

 _Maybe this_ _ **will**_ _be a fun night_. She thought while putting the white frilled panty and putting the sleeveless shirt with a box shorts, don't even bothering to put the bra on.

"I'm finished~~ "

She opened the door to find Blake sitting on her bed wearing a black robe which was rather revealing. Both of them blushed slightly at the girl who was in front of them.

Blake was almost laying on the bed and Neon sat at the edge.

"So, where I can sleep?"

"Hmm, I would say the floor, but since I took you out of you cardboard bed, I think you can sleep in my bed."

"I'm not against this idea." She said while sliding in the bed besides Blake. "But it's rather cold tonight, and since you gave me only light clothes, I think sleep alone would be rather difficult."

"And what do you suggest?"

Neon turned a little and started to pat Blake's belly with smooth movements. Almost at the same time, she started petting the head of the other cat faunus, especially her ears. Blake let a long purr come out, and Neon leaned her face over, both of their noses hitting each other. Neon said with a soft voice.

"I suggest a nice night of heat."

Immediately kissing Blake right after she finished speaking.

She jumped over Blake, sitting on her laps. Blake did not waste any time, and passionately kissed back, holding Neon's orange hair with one hand and pushing her back with the other, to force their bodies stay as close as possible.

Neon's hand slipped under Blake's robe to grab her ass, and she noticed that Blake didn't even bothered to wear any underwear. When she noticed this, she quickly striped the robe out of Blake's body, without breaking the kiss.

Blake's hand's where both grabbing Neon's butt now, and she used her left hand to grab gently the faunus tail.

"Kya!"

At the moment Neon broke down the kiss, Blake leaned forward and started to alternate kisses and bites in the neck of the other catgirl. She pushed Neon down the bed and took both the shorts and panty from her partner in one single movement.

Blake put her face between Neon's legs and started to lick the other girl's pussy.

"Hmm…!"

While moaning, Neon took off the shirt and pushed Blake's head into her pussy. Blake understood what the other girl wanted and entered the other girl body with her tongue. Apparently she was too god, since Neon screamed 'I'm cumming!' just a minute later.

Panting hard and starting to sweat, Neon felt Blake's body going up and saw the amber eyes closing the distance between them.

They both kissed again, this time just a few little kisses, followed by a small lip bit by Blake.

Neon put her hand at Blake's back and slid it down to her ass, and pressing her hands at her pussy and asshole, massaging both at the same time.

Bake purred with a lewd voice, making Neon be a little more rough. They continued this for a time, and when Neon started to lick Blake's breasts, her partner started to moan for real.

"Yes…Yes!"

Neon bite the nipple and pressed her index into Blake's ass, while massaging her clit with the other hand, and Blake came in no time.

The rest of the night passed like a blur, and they both didn't have any memory after Blake first orgasm and prior to the sunlight entering by the window.

They were embraced in Blake's bed, both sticky and sweaty.

Neon was cuddling under Blake and purring at the gently patting in her head.

"I guess this was better than sleeping in the park." Blake said smiling.

"Damm, you're too good. I could do this every night."

"Who knows? Maybe we could do this sometimes."

Knock. Knock.

They looked at each other while hearing someone knocking the door. They looked at the desk beside the bed and paled when they saw the time.

Almost 9 AM.

They hushed off the bed and started to dress themselves, and when they made some noise doing this in a hurry they heard Yang's laughing voice from outside the dorm.

"I guess the cat got both your tongues, huh?"


End file.
